The Flim Flam Brothers (song)
The Flim Fram Brothers is a song from My Little Pony: Friendship of Magic. Lyrics :Flim ::Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town ::Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found ::Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair :Flam ::That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share :Ponies: chattering :and Flam ::Well you've got opportunity ::In this very community :Flam ::He's Flim :Flim ::He's Flam :and Flam ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers ::Traveling salesponies nonpareil :Pinkie Pie: Nonpa-what? :Flim ::Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see ::No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be ::And that's a new world, with tons of cider ::Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking :Flam ::More cider than you could drink in all your days of thinking :Rainbow Dash: I doubt that. :and Flam ::So take this opportunity :Flam, and Crowd ::In this very community :Flam ::He's Flim :Flim ::He's Flam :and Flam ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers ::Traveling salesponies :Flam, and Crowd ::Nonpareil :Flim ::I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport :Flam ::I say, our mode of locomotion :Flim ::And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider? :Flam ::Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same :Flim ::But my brother and I have something most unique and superb ::Unseen at any time in this big new world :and Flam ::And that's opportunity :Flim ::Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best :Flam ::The unbelievable :Flim ::Unimpeachable :Flam ::Indispensable :Flim ::I-can't-believe-able :and Flam ::Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 :Flam: What d'you say, sister? :Rarity: faints :Crowd ::Oh, we got opportunity ::In this very community ::Please, Flim, please, Flam, help us out of this jam ::With your Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 :Flim: Young filly, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spellbindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here? :Applejack: Uh, sure, I guess. :Crowd ::Opportunity, in our community :Flam ::Ready, Flim? :Flim ::Ready, Flam? :and Flam ::Let's bing bang zam! :Flim: And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider! :Crowd ::Cider, cider, cider, cider... until Granny Smith interrupts :Flim: Watch closely, my friends! :Flam ::The fun begins! :Flim: Now, here's where the magic happens. Right here in this heaving, roiling, cider-press-boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A, top-notch, five-star, blow-your-horseshoes-off, one-of-a-kind cider! :Flam ::Feel free to take a sneak peek! :Smith ::Now wait, you fellers, hold it! ::You went and over-sold it! ::I guarantee that what you have there won't compare ::For the very most important ingredient ::Can't be added or done expedient ::And it's quality, friends, Apple Acres' quality and care! :Flim ::Well, Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up ::You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup :Flam ::Yes, sir, yes, ma'am, this great machine lets just the very best ::So whaddaya say then, Apples? ::Care to step into the modern world ::And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test? :Crowd ::Cider, cider, cider, cider... until Flim and Flam begin singing :Flim: What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon, Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about! :and Flam ::We're saying you've got :Flam, and Crowd ::Opportunity ::In this very community ::He's Flim, he's Flam ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers ::Traveling salesponies nonpareil! :and Flam ::Yeah! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:MLP Songs Category:Villain Songs